


"Anytime."

by Beautiful_lies_x



Series: Of Footie and Friends [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Sport Knowledge, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_lies_x/pseuds/Beautiful_lies_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wasn't nervous at all. He'd done this before. He wasn't nervous at all.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> MY COMPUTER IS A PIECE OF UNRESPONSIVE UTTER RUBBISH AND IT DELETED IT AGAIN I AM SO MAD, THERE IS NO WORDS.   
> I AM SO SORRY, THIS IS PROBABLY SUPER LATE BUT OH MY GOD, I AM SO SO MAD. I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT USED TO BE HERE SO I'M JUST GOING TO END IT WITH ANOTHER GGTFYHYYDIUDSSHDGEJFIFDJFD CAUSE I AM SO FRUSTRATED, THANK YOU FOR READING ILY <3
> 
> This was meant to be about Hunith and Arthur and Merlin's dinner, but then it wasn't. Oops.
> 
> Disclaimer: I suddenly haven't gotten up to date with anything soccer wise at all. Basing it off a mixture of what happened when I won my basketball grand final, and when my brother won his footy one. Oh, and I am totally playing with these timelines here, I have no idea how this works.

Arthur hadn't been lying.

Gwaine and Percy literally made out after every match.

Merlin could testament to this.

 

_Two Hours Earlier:_

"Oh, yeah." Arthur said, hands rubbing together. "We are going to smash them."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "You aren't at all nervous?" 

Arthur shot him a disparaging look, "Of course not,  _Mer_ lin. I don't get nervous." which in Arthur-language translated roughly to: " _I'm nervous as hell, shut up before you make me more nervous, you little-"_

Merlin was fluent in Arthur-language, so he left it alone. Giving the blonde a supportive smile, he bumped hips with him. "You got this." he grinned, encouragingly.

Arthur smiled at him and dropped a kiss to his lips, "Thank you." he whispered, almost silently. If Merlin hadn't been listening, he would have missed it.

Merlin brushed the back of his hand along Arthur's cheekbone.  _"Anytime."_ it translated to.

Arthur was fluent in Merlin-language, so he gave him another kiss, softer, more meaningful. He turned, backing out of Merlin's embrace and towards the club-rooms. He threw a wink over his shoulder, the same way he did last time Merlin came to watch a game. Merlin grinned, wide, and turned to the stands, seeking out Gwen and Morgana who sat side-by-side, next to his mother. 

"Hey girls," he said, dropping next to his mum.

Morgana looked at him, slightly paler than usual although she would never admit it. "Merlin," she acknowledged, and turned back to the empty field. 

Gwen grinned at him, "Don't mind her Merlin, she's just worried about her brother." 

"Oh, and you're not nervous for Lance?" Merlin teased at the same time Morgana choked out an indignant "I am  _not_ nervous!"

Gwen laughed, squeezed her hand. "Oh, because Pendragons don't get nervous?"

Morgana grumbled something under her breath while Hunith laughed.

"Come on sweetheart," Huntih chided Merlin teasingly, "it's the grand final! She's allowed to be nervous for her brother."

"I am  _not_ nervous!" Morgana exclaimed again, but as the siren rang informing the spectators of the beginning of the match, she turned a whiter shade of pale yet again and clutched at Guinevere as though she were her lifeline. "Okay, maybe a little bit." she relented at their raised eyebrows. Both of the teams marched on ground, Arthur looked a little green as he shook hands with the other team captain. 

"That's Valiant," Gwen stage-whispered. She nodded towards the burly team captain who looked suspiciously like he was trying to crush Arthur's hand. "Right piece of work he is."

Morgana nodded, "Arthur hates him so much. Always makes a shitty comment to him about his sexuality."

Merlin groaned slightly, looking frustrated. "There's always one."

Gwen looked at him, slightly concerned. "Last time he was so rude, saw you and Arthur before the game couple of weeks before and said something. Arthur punched him straight in the face, instant red card, no appeal." 

"Dick." Morgana sneered at the figure, even Hunith glared at him. She'd grown to adore Arthur, especially after their dinner together, thought he was absolutely charming. 

"I hope he doesn't punch him again." Gwen said, worryingly. Then she tilted her head and reconsidered, "Well, actually, I hope he doesn't punch him until the last two minutes and when it's sure we're gonna win."

Morgana laughed, kind of evilly actually. "Here's hoping."

 

One hour and forty minutes into the match, Merlin was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack and Gwen was going to bite her entire bloody finger off. It was a draw, 2-2 and Merlin was fully prepared to launch himself onto Valiant. He'd been bothering the fuck out of Arthur all match, if his sneering face was anything to go by, but Arthur had made no response, even going as far as to blow Merlin an exaggerated kiss during half time. Merlin made a huge show of catching it that made Arthur laugh loudly and Valiant's face screw up in disgust, which was totally worth the weird looks he received from the crowd. Morgana happily flipped them off for him. Now, with twenty seconds to go, Arthur made a desperate dash for the goals bypassing three players, only to be shoved to the ground by Valiant, just before he took a kick for goal. The entire crowd jumped to their feet, screaming. The referee brought his whistle to his mouth and blew, signifying a free kick. Gwaine and Percival helped Arthur up who, to Merlin's horror, was limping slightly. He squared up in front of the goals and kicked right, Merlin's heart leapt as the goalie took a dive for the ball... That wasn't there.

Arthur kicked the ball behind him instead of in front, tricking almost everyone. He booted it into the now empty net and sunk to his knees as the siren went. 3-2, their favour. 

Morgana screamed, Hunith clapped, Gwen cheered and Merlin nearly fainted in relief. Gwaine and Percy helped Arthur up, hoisting him up between their weights. Arthur allowed himself to basically be carried back to the locker rooms, laughing as everyone screamed the club song.

Gwen, Morgana and Merlin all rushed a goodbye to the grinning Hunith and dashed off to the rooms, waiting for their boyfriends, and brothers, to appear. When they finally walked out, Gwaine and Percy were locked in a passionate kiss that honestly made Merlin feel like he was intruding on something made strictly for the bedroom. Gwen hugged her brother tightly, swaying back and forth before exchanging chaste, congratulatory kisses with Lance and blushing profusely.  Morgana ran at her brother, leaping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. She said nothing, just held him tightly before pulling away, giving him a knowing look and then gesturing exaggeratedly at his boyfriend. Arthur grinned, eyes sparkling, and walked towards him, keeping his weight off his bandaged ankle.

Merlin grinned at him, "Are you okay, you took a pr- mmph!"

Arthur kissed him softly, tongue licking quickly against Merlin's bottom lip. "Shut up." he mumbled into Merlin's mouth. Which, as Merlin locked his arms around Arthur's neck, he knew translated to: _"I love you."_   


End file.
